The Lost Sapphire
by jodiebaby
Summary: Hermione finds that she cannot escape the one person she's fought against for so long. I'm currently rewriting the story. I hope you guys like it!


**Chapter One: Where Am I?**

It all began one Saturday morning on September 17th, 1997. Hogwarts was not safe for any muggleborn and certainly not for the Golden Trio. Only Ginny had returned to the old castle. Hermione had planned to go with Harry and Ron to hunt the remaining horcruxes, but the boys had other plans. They had left without her. Harry had said that it was for her saftety, but that didn't mean she had to like girl had virtually nothing to do. She had already taken her high school equivelency test and passed with flying colors. However, Hermione felt that she was a bit too young to head off to university.

For a while, Hermione felt alone and depressed. Nobody was hiring and all her muggle friends were in school. Crookshanks kept good company, but he still did not compensate for a human being. The dreams began to come as if in answer to her loneliness. In the realm of dreams, she found comfort. If Hermione concentrated enough, she could still remember the fist time she began to dream of _him_.

Mist encompassed the landscape. The air smelled of the ocean and her bare feet felt the grainy sands beneath. _I must be at a shore, _she thought. Her neck prickled, alerting her to another's presence. Hermione gasped. It felt like someone had gently stroked her cheek. She turned around but no one was there. Suddenly, a voice erupted through the silence.

"Come to me, Sapphire. Come to where you belong." The voice sounded like a young man's.

"Who are you? I don't understand! Go back where?" a thorougly confused Hermione yelled back.

"Come...Come...Come..." The man's voice was drowned out by the rushing sea. What did it all mean? Where did she have to return to?

xXx

Hermione Jane Granger awoke panting with a sweat and a strange feeling. She felt alive and raw with such energy that she never had before. For a second, the reflection in her magical mirror flickered. Her eyes were a deep blue and her hair, a sandy blonde color. Hermione's body had changed from curvacious to slender and willowy. She was even a few inches taller than she had been before. She moved back, startled from the apparition.

"What's the matter, dear?" the mirror asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Thanks." Hermione shook her head at the ridiculous notion of her looks changing so dramatically._ Maybe I'm imagining things. I knew I shouldn't have brought that mirror! _she silently berated herself.

Her parents had already gone to work by the time she had woken up to go downstairs for come breakfast. Since she had no impending appointment that day, Hermione decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley. Perhaps she could check out some books and Flourish & Botts. The muggleborn would have to go undercover, though. It wasn't safe for her to go out in public anymore in these dark times. An idea sparked in her intelligent mind. She would make herself look like that apparition in the mirror. _Perfect_.

* * *

Author's note: I'm rewriting the story. Hopefully, it won't be as out-there as it was. Review & let me know what you guys think.

_Anna Molly _by Incubus

A cloud hangs over/ This city by the sea/I watch the ships pass and wonder if she might be/(might be)/ Out there and sober as well from loneliness/Please do persist girl it's time we met and made a mess/ I picture your face in the back of my eyes/A fire in the attic/ a proof of the prize/Anna-molly/ anna-molly/ anna-molly/DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO do DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO do/A cloud hangs over/And mutes my happiness/A thousand ships couldn't sail me back from distress  
Wish you were here/I'm a wounded satellite/I need you now put me back together make me right/I picture your face in the back of my eyes/A fire in the attic/ proof of the prize/Anna molly/anna molly/anna molly/ I'm calling your name/Up into the air/Not one of the others could ever compare/Anna-molly/ anna-molly/Wait there is a light/There is a fire illuminated attic/Fate or something better I couldn't care less/Just stay with me a while/Wait there is a light/ there is a fire/Defragmenting the attic/Fate or something better I could care less/Just stay with me a whileI picture your face in the back of my eyes/A fire in the attic a proof of the prize/Anna molly/ anna molly/ anna molly/I'm Calling your name/Up into the air/Not one of the others could ever compare/ Anna molly/ anna molly/Wait there is a light there is a fire/Defragmenting the attic/Fate or something better I could care less/ Just stay with me a while/DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO do DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO do


End file.
